Jungkook Taehyung Love Story
by VkookPoison
Summary: Kumpulan One-Shoot, Drabble, Songfic Vkook Taekook KookV Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook [Bangtan Boys/ BTS] Chap.3 Call You Bae : Jungkook yang selalu saja dianggap anak kecil oleh Taehyung.
1. KISS

**KISS**

Author : Choi Yoo Ra a.k.a uly aleni

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School-life.

Leght : One Shoot

Cast :Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Another BTS member

VKook Pairing

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama,lagu dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : Kiss_Sandara Park ft CL 2Ne1

^ Kiss ^

Hari yang cukup sibuk di Bangtan High School performance, termasuk di kantin yang merupakan tujuan hampir seluruh siswa saat jam istirahat.

Tak berbeda dengan Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon dan juga Heoseok yang sering dipanggil J-Hope. "Ais, hari ini membosankan, tidak bisakah kalian sedikit memberi hiburan !" Ucap Taehyung dengan nada congkaknya. "Hu, bukankah setiap hari menurutmu membosankan." Balas Namjoon lalu memukul kepala Taehyung. Sedangkan yang mendapatkan pukulan hanya mengelus kepalanya.

"Ah aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau kita _bermain_ hari ini Taehyung ?" Jimin memberi ide. Taehyung mengangkat alisnya. "Hm, boleh. Memang apa kali ini ?" Tantang Taehyung.

Namjoon dan J-Hope hanya menatap kedua sahabat mereka, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini karena dalam seminggu Taehyung dan Jimin akan selalu menantang satu sama lain dimana tiap tantangannya tidak main-main.

"Hmm, jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" Ucap Taehyung percaya diri.

Jimin menampilkan smirknya, ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya melihat keseluruh kantin. Ia melihat seseorang dan sebuah ide langsung muncul di kepalanya.

"Aku sudah punya tantangan untukmu." Ucap Jimin sambil memberi kode agar Taehyung mendekat padanya. "Kau lihat namja dengan gigi kelinci itu." Jimin menunjuk seseorang yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Taehyung mengangguk yakin.

"Mwo ? Itukan Jungkook dia anak kelas 10-E, dulu dia juga juniorku saat SMP." Ucap J-Hope saat menyadari siapa yang di tunjuk Jimin.

"Ha, tantangan mu kali ini kau harus mencium namja kelinci itu sekarang juga." Ucap Jimin menghiraukan perkataan J-Hope tadi.

Namjoon dan J-Hope memandang takjub pada Jimin pasalnya ini adalah tantangan paling berani yang pernah diberikan Jimin kepada Taehyung.

"Lalu apa yang aku dapatkan ?" Tanya Taehyung setelah puas memandangi wajah Jungkook.

"Haha kau akan kuberikan black card ku selama 3 hari. Dan kau bebas memakainya untuk membeli apapun." Kata Jimin penuh keyakinan.

Sedangkan 3 temannya yang lain membulatkan matanya, karena itu adalah Black Card limited edition, hanya orang tertentu yang memilikinya dan kau benar-benar bisa membeli apapun dengan kartu itu berapapun atau semahal apapun harganya.

"BAIK, AKU SETUJU !" Ucap Taehyung semangat. Saat ini memang ada barang yang sangat ia beli, tapi uang jajannya tidak cukup.

"Baik, pergilah cium namja kelinci itu tepat dibibirnya sekarang juga." Titah Jimin.

"Mwo ? Haruskah di bibir ? Aku pikir tadi cuman di pipi." Protes Taehyung

"Ya ya ya apa serunya kalo cuman di pipi. Namjoon juga bisa melakukannya pada J-Hope. Hadiahnya Black card limited edition milikku kau tau." Balas Jimin dengan sombong.

"Aiss, arrasseo." Taehyungpun langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Jungkook.

Tidak bisa Taehyung pungkiri kalau saat ini ia sedikit takut tentang bagaimana reaksi Jungkook nanti. Tiba-tiba dicium oleh orang asing di kantin sekolah. Dan ini adalah hal yang paling gila yang pernah Taehyung lakukan selama ia dan Jimin menantang atau taruhan.

Taehyung semakin dekat dengan Jungkook, dan jantungnya juga sudah semakin cepat berdetak. "Ju…Jungkook ?" Taehyung terbata memanggil nama Jungkook.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya berbalik menatap bingung pada Taehyung. "Ne, ada apa Sunbae ?" Ucap Jungkook disertai senyum manisnya, Taehyung sekarang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Bi…bisaka kau berdiri sebentar ?" suara Taehyung bergetar. Entah mungkin karena terlalu polos Jungkook mengikuti permintaan Taehyung walaupun ia tak mengerti mau apa sebenarnya sunbaenya itu.

CUP

Secepat kilat Taehyung langsung menarik tengkuk Jungkook, dan menciumnya langsung. Hingga beberapa detik Taehyung baru melepaskan bibir Jungkook dari bibirnya. Sedangkan orang yang dicium hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak mengerti.

Tanpa mereka sadari kini Taehyung dan Jungkook menjadi pusat perhatian di kantin tersebut akibat tindakan tiba-tiba Taehyung yang langsung mencium Jungkook.

"Su-Sunbae apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Jungkook, rasanya ia ingin marah dan menampar Taehyung yang ada di depannya sekarang juga. Namun ia masih ingat kalo saat ini ia sedang di sekolah dan ia tak ingin membuat masalah di tahun pertamanya sekarang.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri hanya menatap Jungkook, jujur ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Ah, mianhae Jungkook-ah temanku ini langsung menciummu ya ?" Ucap Jimin yang datang tiba-tiba dan berhasil menghentikan Taehyung untuk berbicara. "Kau jangan ambil hati kelakuannya, aku hanya memberinya tantangan agar menciummu di kantin. Dan ia benar-benar melakukannya. Mianhae." Lanjut Jimin dengan sedikit smirk.

Jungkook tak tau harus berkata apa, ia menatap Taehyung terlebih dahulu yang sekarang sudah menunduk. Iapun juga baru mengingat kalau Taehyung dan Jimin terkenal suka saling menantang satu sama lain, dengan tantangan yang aneh namun dengan hadiah yang _WOW_.

"Ah,ba-baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu. Semoga hari sunbae menyenangkan." Ucap Jungkook sambil melakukan _bow_ kepada Taehyung dan Jimin. Dan dengan segera ia pergi dari kantin tersebut diikuti oleh kedua teman Jungkook yang juga duduk bersama Jungkook tadi. Jungkook benar-benar merasa kalau ia tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di kantin tersebut.

_ KISS _

Taehyung and the genk sekarang telah berada di kelas mereka. Taehyung hanya duduk diam melamun sambil memutar-mutar black card hadiah dari tantangannya. Tapi sejak tadi ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tentang Jungkook, senyum Jungkook, suara Jungkook, dan bagaimana ekspresi Jungkook saat meninggalkan kantin tadi, terlihat kalau Jungkook sakit hati dan kecewa.

"AISSS" Teriak Taehyung sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Membuat temannya yang lain menatapnya dengan wajah heran bertanya-tanya " _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada alien satu ini ?_ " pikir mereka kompak.

"Hufft, aku mau pergi. Kalau seongsaenim mencariku katakan saja aku sedang tidak enak badan." Ucap Taehyung yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar dari kelas. Jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda kalau ia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Taehyung terus berlari hingga ia berdiri di depan kelas 10-E. Tanpa ragu-ragu ia langsung masuk ke kelas tersebut. Dan memandang setiap sudut kelas tersebut hingga matanya menangkap seseorang dengan gigi kelincinya yang imut. Ia pun langsung berjalan ke arah Jungkook.

"Jungkook ambil tasmu, dan ikut denganku." Ucap Taehyung sambil mengenggam pergelangan tangan Jungkook. "Ha ? Memangnya kita mau kemana ?" Respon Jungkook.

"Nanti saja, cepat ambil tasmu." Titah Taehyung kembali sambil menatap tajam pada Jungkook, Jungkook yang ditatap seperti itu langsung ciut dan pasrah mengikuti kemauan Taehyung.

"Nanti jika seongsaenim mengabsen katakan saja kalau aku sakit dan Jungkook harus mengantarku pulang." Kata Taehyung sedikit berteriak ke arah murid 10-E lainnya. Lalu kemudian ia kembali menarik Jungkook keluar dari kelas.

_ KISS _

Di tengah jalan Jungkook menarik tangannya kasar, sehingga genggaman Taehyung menjadi terlepas. Dan refleks Taehyung berbalik ke arah Jungkook dengan memasang ekspresi wajah _"Hei, apa yang terjadi ?"_

"Sunbae sebenarnya kita akan kemana sih. Kau ingin membawaku kemana ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada kesalnya, pasalnya sedari tadi ia bertanya namun Taehyung tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali.

Mendengar nada Jungkook tersebut Taehyung merubah ekpresinya menjadi sedikit sendu, ia menatap bola mata Jungkook sangat dalam. Jungkook yang menjadi objek tatapan Taehyung seketika menjadi gugup.

"Hufft, Jeon Jungkook Mianhae" Kata Taehyung dengan lantang, "M-M-Mwo ? Kenapa ?" Balas Jungkook dengan sedikit bingung dan tidak percaya.

"Aku minta maaf padamu karena tadi aku sudah errrr menciummu di kantin. Aku tau kau pasti sangat marah padaku karena itu." Ucap Taehyung tulus bahkan sesekali ia menutup matanya mengingat kelakuannya tadi.

"Dan aku ingin berjalan-jalan seharian denganmu, jadi kumohon pergilah bersamaku agar aku bisa menebus kesalahanku padamu. Dan kita pakai black card Jimin yang merupakan hadiah dari tantanganku tadi." Lanjut Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Melihat Taehyung yang begitu tulus meminta maaf padanya, Jungkook tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Ia mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu Sunbae, aku tidak bisa menolak." Ucap Jungkook masih tersenyum imut.

Tanpa Taehyung sadari kalau ia juga ikut tersenyum melihat Jungkook tersenyum. "Baiklah ayo berangkat. LET'S GO" Teriak Taehyung semangat, dan langsung mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Jungkook.

"LET'S GO" Teriak Jungkook tak kalah semangatnya dengan Taehyung.

"Ah, dan satu hal lagi panggil aku hyung saja, atau Taehyungie~. Ara ?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook dan langsung dibalas dengan anggukan malu-malu dari Jungkook

_ KISS _

Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar sedang bersenang-senang. Sekarang mereka jalan-jalan di salah satu Mall, setelah tadi mereka dari taman bermain dan menaiki hampir semua wahana yang ada. Mereka berdua tak berhenti tertawa bersama.

Jungkook benar-benar terhibur saat melihat penampilan Taehyung, ketika mereka selesai menaiki Roller Coaster. Taehyung terlihat sangat kacau seperti habis terkena hujai badai. Dan keadaan Taehyung itu sukses membuat Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Namun, pada saat mereka memasuki rumah hantu saatnya Taehyung yang tertawa. Jungkook ternyata sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu, sepanjang di rumah hantu Jungkook terus saja memeluk Taehyung, dan hal itu sempat membuat Taehyung mengalami senam jantung.

"Jungkook, kau ingin pesan apa ?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook. "Oh aku ingin Ice cream Vanilla Jumbo hyung." Jawab Jungkook persis seperti bocah 5 tahun. Yup, sekarang mereka berdua ada di salah satu stand makanan yang terkenal dengan ice creamnya.

"Yey, pesanan datang. Vanilla untuk Jungkookie dan Coklat untuk Taehyung." Kata Taehyung sambil memberikan ice cream milik Jungkook.

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung memakan ice creamnya dengan sangat lahap. Taehyung menatap Jungkook, dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada bibir Jungkook yang terlihat ehhhhr sangat menggoda bagi Taehyung. Taehyung tanpa sadar menelah salivanya sendiri dan tak lupa ia membasahi bibirnya juga.

"Ya hyung, cepat makan ice cream mu itu sebelum meleleh." Ucap Jungkook dengan sedkit berteriak dan sukses membawa Taehyung kembali ke dunia nyata. Taehyung hanya tersenyum canggung lalu kemudian ia juga melahap ice creamnya.

_ KISS _

"Ah, Jungkook-ah ayo kita masuk kesitu. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu."Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba dan langsung menarik Jungkook masuk ke salah satu toko, yang diketahui ternyata adalah toko perhiasan.

Taehyung terlihat sangat serius memilih cincin yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap sekeliling toko tersebut.

"Ah, aku beli ini." Kata Taehyung yakin sambil menyodorkan cincin emas putih polos namun terdapat ukiran huruf T di tengahnya.

Penjaga toko tersebut langsung membungkus cincin yang dimaksud Taehyung, dan Taehyung lmembayar cincin itu dengan black card Jimin.

Setelah mereka keluar dari toko tersebut Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik tangan Jungkook, dan menyematkan cincin yang tadi ia beli ke jari manis Jungkook.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Jungkook bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh Taehyung.

"Ah, itu aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah. Jadi kau tidak boleh menolak cincin ini." Jawab Taehyung disertai senyum tipisnya.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakanTAehyung tersebut.

"Ah hyung lihat ada permainan lempar bola disana. Ayo kita main." Jungkook heboh sendiri melihat permainan lempar bola tersebut, ia langsung berlari sedangkan Taehyung dengan pasrah mengikuti Jungkook.

"Hyung, menangkan boneka kelinci besar itu untukku ya ?" Jungkook menyamangati Taehyung yang akan melempar bola tersebut.

Dan Hana…Dul…Set… TAehyung melempar bola itu dengan sangat semangat seperti pemain boal bisbol professional.

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, wajah Taehyung langsung lesu, karena dari 5 kesempatan melempar bola, Taehyung hanya berhasil satu kali. Dan otomatis ia tidak berhasil mendapatkan boneka kelinci besar yang Jungkook inginkan, ia malah hanya memenangkan sebuah kalung sederhana yang berbandul bulan sabit, dan sepertinya kalung itu juga kalung murahan yang rantainya hanya terbuat dari besi biasa.

"Ya, hyung sudahlah jangan sedih begitu. Aku suka kok dengan kalung ini."Ucap Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan kalung yang dimenangkan Taehyung tadi yang sekarang sudah terpasang dilehernya.

"Hufft, tapi kan itu tidak special sama sekali."Balas Taehyung dengan nada sedihnya.

"Mwo ? Siapa bilang ini tidak istimewa. Ini justru sangat istimewa karena kau mendapatkannya dengan kerja kerasmu sendiri." Ucap Jungkook dengan sangatlembut.

Taehyung berbalik menatap Jungkook, ia kemudian tersenyum sangat tulus pada Jungkook. Dan tiba-tiba pipi Jungkook langsung memerah melihat Taehyung tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang." Ucap Taehyung, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

_ KISS _

Kini mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Jungkook, Taehyung bersikeras ingin mengantar Jungkook sampai benar-benar di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan tentu saja Jungkook akan setuju.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah sampai hyung, ini rumahku." Kata Jungkook saat mereka sudah berada di depan salah satu rumah yang bercat warna hijau muda.

"Ne, masuklah kalau ." Ucap Taehyung sambil sedikit mendorong punggung Jungkook.

"Hahaha. Gomawo hyung. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan." Jungkook kembali berbalik ke arah Taehyung dengan senyuman andalannya. Setelah itu ia kembali melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Namun baru 2 langkah tiba-tiba

"JEON JUNGKOOK." Kata Taehyung dengan sedikit berteriak, ia langsung berjalan ke arah Jungkook, ia menarik tangan Jungkook sehingga Jungkook otomatis berbalik ke arahnya. Dan masih dengan gerakan cepat tangan Taehyung yang lainnya memegang tengkuk Jungkook. Di detik berikutnya Taehyung sudah mencium Jungkook, tidak seperti saat di kantin yang saling menempel, kali ini ciuman mereka sedikit dibumbui dengan lumatan, gigitan dan perang lidah.

Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar berciuman di bawah lampu jalan yang berada tepat di depan rumah Jungkook.

JEPRET !

KLIK !

_ KISS _

Keesokan harinya di kantin

"Yak, KIM TAEHYUNG ! Ada apa denganmu ? Kenapa sepanjang hari kau selalu saja tersenyum? " Jimin bertanya pada Taehyung dengan sedikit teriakan, pasalnya hari ini Taehyung terus saja tersenyum seperti orang idiot.

"Ani, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Taehyung, "Oh, dan ini ambil lah kembali aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya." Lanjut Taehyung sambil memberikan Jimin black cardnya.

Jimin menatap Taehyung tak percaya, ia berpikir kalau sekarang Taehyung sedang tidak sehat. Ia bahkan sudah mengecek suhu badan Taehyung, dan suhu badannya normal

"Kenapa ? Inikan baru hari kedua? Kau masih punya sehari" Tanya Jimin masih dengan tampang herannya

"Hmm, aku sudah menggunakannya kemarin. Dan itu sudah cukup." Jawab Taehyung masih dengan nada santainya.

Baru saja Jimin ingin membuka mulutnya, tapi ia kembali mengatupkan mulutnya saat melihat Jungkook bersama Jin dan Yoongi datang menghampiri mereka.

"Annyeong Sunbae, masih ingat aku kan?" Jungkook tersenyum pada Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya, yang entah kenapa senyum Juungkook tadi terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

Namjoon, J-Hope, dan Jimin serempak mengangguk, sedangkan Taehyung bingung melihat Jungkook sekarang yang berbeda dengan Jungkook kemarin.

"Aku datang kesini untuk mengembalikan ini." Ucap Jungkook lagi sambil meletakkan cincin di depan Taehyung. Setelah Taehyung lihat seksama itu adalah cincin yang kemarin ia beli untuk Jungkook.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini Jungkook ?" Taehyung mencoba mencari penjelasan tentang yang sedang terjadi.

"Dan satu hal lagi aku akan mengkofirmasi suatu hal." Jungkook mengabaikan pertanyaan Taehyung tadi. Lalu kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari sakunya.

"Ini benar kau kan Hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto pada Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung kaget melihat foto itu, disitu terlihat jelas kalau ia dan Jungkook sedang berciuman mesra, dan kalau dilihat lagi itu adalah foto mereka tadi malam di depan rumah Jungkook.

Dan refleks Taehyung mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Jungkook tadi, dan dengan anggukan Taehyung tadi berhasil membuat Jin dan Yoongi mendesis frustasi.

"Ha, apa aku bilang. Aku berhasil melakukan tantangan kalian berdua, membuatTaehyung sunbae menciumku lagi." Kata Jungkook dengan senyum kemenangan.

Taehyung langsung membatu, pikirannya mulai mencerna apa yang terjadi. Jadi yang kemarin itu hanya tantangan yang dilakukan Jungkook. Tawa itu, suara lembut itu, perhatian itu, sikap imut malu-malu itu dan semua tentang Jungkook kemarin hanyalah pura-pura. Hanya karena tantangan bukan karena Jungkook yang memang ingin melakukannya.

"Taehyung sunbae, bisakah kau berdiri ?" Pinta Jungkook, dan entah kenapa seperit robot Taehyung mengikuti perintah Jungkook tersebut.

Dan seperti Déjà vu, kali ini Jungkook yang secepat kilat langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taehyung. Detik berikutnya Jungkook sudah melepaskan ciumannya itu, menyisahkan Taehyung yang kaget, dengan seluruh penghuni kantin tak kalah terkejutnya dengan aksi Jungkook.

"Aha, sekarang aku sudah menyelesaikan 2 tantangan kalian. Sekarang giliran kalian yang memesankan aku Figure semua tokoh anime detective Conan langsung dari Jepang." Ucap Jungkook sambil menunjuk kepada Jin dan Yoongi.

"Ne, ne. Kami akan membelikanmu figure anime kesukaan mu itu." Balas Yoongi dengan nada ketus. Sedangkan Jungkook tersenyum bahagia mendengarkan pernyataan Yoongi itu.

Jungkook kemudian berbalik menatap ke arah Taehyung.

"Ah, Taehyung sunbae maaf telah melibatkanmu dalam permainanku bersama teman-temanku ini." Jungkook meminta maaf pada Taehyung dengan senyum kelinci khasnya yang mampu membuat Taehyung mengorbankan apa saja demi melihat senyum Jungkook itu.

"Yak, Jungkook ayo kita kembali ke kelas sekarang. Urusan kita sudah selesai." Jin menyuruh Jungkook segera pergi, lalu kemudian ia berjalan keluar kantin bersama Yoongi.

Jungkook mengangguk, "Ah, Sunbae sekali lagi mianhe. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Jungkook dan tak lupa ia melakukan bow. Sesaat kemudian ia sudah berlari keluar kantin

Jimin, J-Hope dan Namjoon hanya memandang iba pada Taehyung yang masih shock. Tiba-tiba Taehyung langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai kantin. Ia memegang dadanya "Aku tak menyangka jika sebuah permainan bisa membuat rasa sesakit ini." Ucap Taehyung sendu dan tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun saat berlari keluar dari kantin, Jungkook sempat berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Taehyung, tangannya bergerak memegang kalung yang sedang ia pakai, kalung bulan sabit yang dimenangkan Taehyung untuknya. Ia kemudian tersenyum miris lalu kemudian ia mengelap air mata yang ada dipipinya, agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia menangis. Jungkookpun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke kelas, sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang sepertinya belum berhenti mengeluarkan cairan bening bernama air mata.

 **END**

Yey yey akhirnya FF OneShoot pertamaku selesai, semoga kalian suka, nah gimana ama FF ini apa mau dibuatin sequel atau OneShoot baru aja, aku sih terserah ama reader semua.

Karena Story ini khusus aku buat untuk Oneshoot, drabble, ataupun Songfic vkook

Dan yang kemaren sempat ada COMING SOON itu aku sengaja soalnya aku nggak bisa update new story kalo pake modem, dan karena kemarin pake Wifi jadi deh nggak di

Oke aku tunggu Follow, Favorite dan paling penting Review

Bye Bye,


	2. Because Kiss (KISS SEQUEL)

**Because Kiss (Kiss Sequel)**

Author : Choi Yoo Ra a.k.a uly aleni

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, School-life.

Leght : One Shoot

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

Another cast, find in story

VKook Pairing

FF ini terinspirasi dari beberapa novel, manga, K-drama,lagu dll. Tapi ceritanya murni dari kepala author.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : Justin Bieber_Sorry, IKON_My Type, BTS_While 52

^ Because Kiss ^

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak kejadian Taehyung mencium Jungkook di kantin demi sebuah black card milik Jimin, dan Jungkook yang membalas mencium Taehyung demi figure anime Detective Conan. Dan hal itu menjadi trending topic di Bangtan Highschool. Mereka semua menerka dan mengira-ngira apa yang akan Taehyung dan Jungkook lakukan. Spekulasi bertebaran. Ada yang menebak kalau Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang menjadi musuh bebuyutan yang bahkan untuk saling menatap saja mereka berdua jijik. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau sekarang Taehyung sedang membuat rencana untuk membalas perlakuan Jungkook kepadanya, lalu kemudian Jungkook yang akan membalas kembali Taehyung. Begitu seterusnya

Tapi spekulasi terakhir yang paling aneh yakni Taehyung dan Jungkook sebenarnya cocok untuk menjadi pasangan cuman menunggu waktu saja maka Jungkook akan menjadi milik Taehyung seutuhnya. Dan seandainya bukan karena tantangan, mungkin Taehyung dan Jungkook akan melakukan hal yang lebih daripada hanya ciuman. Dan pendapat ini dikemukakan oleh Jimin, partner of crime dari Taehyung. Dan tentu saja spekulasi Jimin itu hanya ditertawakan oleh anak-anak lainnya.

Namun tanpa ada yang mengetahui kalau selama sebulan ini Taehyung dan Jungkook memperhatikan satu sama lain. Saat berada di kantin maka Taehyung akan selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Jungkook dengan ujung matanya, sedangkan Jungkook saatpulang sekolah maka ia akan selalu berjalan di depan kelas Taehyung untuk mengecek apakah Taehyung belajar dengan baik. Ais benar-benar menyebalkan mereka hanya bisa memperhatikan satu sama lain secara diam-diam.

^ Because Kiss ^

Hari ini adalah hari dimana jadwal mata pelajaran Olahraga untuk kelas Jungkook yang bersamaan dengan kelas Taehyung. Tapi karena ada urusan penting guru yang mengajar di kelas Jungkook tidak masuk, alhasil kelas Jungkook akan ikut dengan kelas Taehyung. Dan saat ini materinya adalah basket, maka kelas Taehyung dan Jungkook akan bertanding bermain basket. Dan tentu saja Taehyung yang memiliki skill dalam bidang olahraga basket akan mewakili kelasnya. Berbeda dengan Jungkook yang tidak pandai dalam olahraga apapun kecuali lari, hanya bisa menjadi penonton atau bahkan cheerleader di pinggir lapangan.

"KYAAA !"

"MEREKA SEMUA SANGAT TAMPAN"

"HUA KIM TAEHYUNG SUNBAE BENAR-BENAR TAMPAN . SARANGHAE SUNBAE"

Teriak semua penonton saat wakil dari masing-masing kelas memasuki lapangan basket. Jungkook menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakan-teriakan tidak jelas. "Berisik" Pikir Jungkook. Dan ia makin badmood saat mendegar salah satu teman sekelasnya meneriaki Taehyung dan bahkan meneriakkan saranghae pada Taehyung.

"Ais, apa-apaan dia, kenapa malah mendukung kelas lain, bukan kelasnya sendiri. Dan apa juga itu, Saranghae saranghae." Omel Jungkook sendiri yang terkesan kalau ia sedang cemburu.

Namun tak dapat dipungkiri oleh Jungkook kalau memang Taehyung dengan seragam basketnya terlihat sangat tampan, cool, dan errr sexy mungkin.

"YAK ! JEON JUNGKOOKIE" Teriak seseorang memanggil Jungkook dengan sangat keras, yang membuat tidak hanya Jungkook yang menoleh padanya tapi juga seluruh lapangan menatap ke arahnya.

"Ais, Ada apa Junghong-ah ?" Tanya Jungkook dengan nada kesal, pasalnya Choi Junhong orang yang memanggilnya tadi merupakan salah satu teman sekelas Jungkook yang sangat suka menganggu Jungkook. Dan Junhong juga merupakan jagoan basket di kelas Jungkook.

Taehyung yang mendengar nama Jungkook dipanggil berbalik menatap orang yang berani sekali memanggil Jungkook begitu. Dan saat melihat orang itu mulai berbicara pada Jungkook, Taehyung berpura-pura melakukan pemanasan di dekat mereka agar ia bisa mendengar apa yang akan dibicarakan namja itu dengan Jungkook- _nya_.

"Ais, kenapa kau galak sekali sih ha ?" Ucap Junghong lalu mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas. Taehyung yang melihat itu sontak saja ingin melempar sepatu Vans yang ia kenakan ke wajah namja bernama Junghong itu.

"Yak ! Appo !" Teriak Jungkook kesakitan sambil memukul-mukul tangan Junhong yang masih mencubit pipinya. Sedangkan Taehyung yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya mengepalkan tangannya. _"Yak Jauhkan tangan jelekmu itu dari pipi Jungkookie-ku"_ Jerit Taehyung dalam hati.

"Ne ne, sudah ku lepaskan nih." Ucap Junghong sedikit cekikan.

"Apa maumu ha ?" Balas Jungkook sarkatis sambil mengelus pipinya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Eh, sebenarnya itu Jungkook, aku ingin kau memegangkan handuk dan air minum ku." Ucap Junhong penuh harap.

"Ha, Mwo? Kenapa harus aku ? Aku bukan pacarmu." Kata Jungkook sambil melirik ke arah Taehyung yang masih sibuk dengan acara pemanasannya.

"Yak, kau tega sekali. Aku kan tidak punya pacar dan hanya kau harapanku. Jadi tolong pegan ini untukku yah." Kata Junghong sambil memberikan handuk dan botol minumnya ke Jungkook.

Belum sempat Jungkook memprotes Junhog, Junhong langsung berlari ke lapangan karena peluit tanda pertandingan akan dimulai berbunyi. Pertandingan berjalan cukup seru. Kelas Taehyung unggul beberapa skor dari kelas Jungkook.

Jungkook yang menonton pertandingan basket itu tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, pasalnya pada saat Tim kelasnya memasukkan bola ke ring ia akan berteriak heboh, tetapi jika Taehyung yang memasukkan bola ke ring, Jungkook tidak akan hanya berteriak heboh tapi ia juga akan melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Bambam yang berdiri disamping Jungkook berpikir sebenarnya Jungkook mendukung siapa di pertandingan ini.

Ditengah-tengah pertandingan skor mereka makin menipis dan kelas Jungkook hampir menyusul. Jungkookpun masih dengan semangatnya berteriak dan melompat saat Taehyung mendrible bola basket. "Yak, Jeon Jungkook kau mendukung siapa sebenarnya ?" Tanya Bambam yang mulai risih dengan kelakukan Jungkook.

"Eh, apa maksudmu ? Tentu saja aku mendukung kelas kita." Balas Jungkook

"Benarkah ? Tapi kenapa saat Taehyung memegang bola kau berteriak seperti fangirl yang melihat idolanya ? " Tanya Bambam yang lebih seperti mengintimidasi Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook menunduk menyadari kalau yang dikatakan Bambam itu benar.

"Ck, YAK CHOI JUNHONG !" Teriak BamBam, dan sontak semua orang menatap ke arahnya..

"KALAU KAU BISA MENANG, MAKA JUNGKOOK AKAN MENERIMA AJAKAN KENCANMU !" Teriak Bambam lagi

"YAK ! MWO ?" Teriak 3 orang bersamaan dan tentu saja 2 orang diantaranya adalah Jungkook dan Junhong, namun yang aneh adalah orang terakhir yang juga ikut berteriak, yakni Kim Taehyung _. Ada urusan apa sehingga Kim Taehyung juga harus kaget ?_ pikir murid yang lain.

"Yak, apa maksudmu Bambam ? Aku kan tidak pernah bilang begitu." Bela Jungkook yang tidak setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Bambam tadi.

"Tadi kan kau bilang kau mendukung kelas kita. Itu artinya kau rela melakukan apa saja agar tim kita menang. Jadi kau harus berkencan dengan Junhong." Kata Bambam tegas, sedangkan Jungkook hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Jungkook, kau akan menerima ajakan kencanku jika aku menang." Junhong memastikan.

"Ne, tentu saja Jungkook akan pergi berkencan denganmu. Ia tidak akan menolak ajakan kencanmu lagi. Kau kan sudah mengajaknya kencan beratus kali dan ia terus menolak, ini kesempatanmu." Bukan Jungkook yang menjawab, malahan Bambam yang berbicara menjawab pertanyaan Junhong.

"Dan kau juga punya kesempatan untuk mencium Jungkook di depan rumahnya seperti yang Kim Taehyung sunbae dulu lakukan." Lanjut Bambam dengan sedikit menyinggung.

"Ais, terserah saja." Kali ini Jungkook yang bicara.

"Yes! baiklah aku akan menang dan kencan dengan Jungkook." Ucap Junhong senang.

Akhirnya pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali setelah insiden kecil karena teriakan dari Bambam. Tapi ada yang aneh, seharusnya sekarang Junhong yang bersemangat untuk memasukkan bola. Yang terjadi justru kebalikannya sekarang sepertinya Taehyung lebih sangar 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya, ia secara terus menerus memasukkan bola ke dalam ring lawan. Bahkan sekarang skor kelas Taehyung jauh dari kelas Jungkook, tidak ada harapan untuk menang bagi kelas Jungkook.

Time Out ! Junhong meminta waktu sejenak. Ia pun langsung berjalan kea rah Jungkook. Tanpa ia sadari sekarang Taehyung sedang menatapnya dengan padangan seakan ia akan memenggal kepala Junhong jika berani macam-macam pada Jungkook.

"Jungkook, aku haus." Ucap Junghong sedikit manja, sedangkan Jungkook dengan cuek memberikan botol minum yang dipegangnya dari tadi.

"Ais, aku juga berkeringat. Lap kan keringatku dong." Ucap Junhong kembali, dan Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, dan dengan kasar ia mengelap keringat di wajah Junhong. Junhong hanya cekikan kecil.

Yah, tidak kah mereka sadar kalau Taehyung benar-benar sekarat sekarang karena melihat kelakuan Junhong, dan dengan mudanhya Jungkook menuruti keinginan Junghong yang modus itu.

Tiba-tiba "YAK KIM TAEHYUNG AWAS !" Teriak seseorang memperingati saat ada bola basket yang melayang kea rah Taehyung.

DUAK !

Terlambat bola basket itu langsung menghantam tepat ke wajah Taehyung. Jungkook yang melihat kejadian itu langsung berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke arah Taehyung, bahkan botol minum dan handuk Junghong langsung ia lemparkan ke sembarang arah.

"Ya Ampun, Taehyung sunbae ! Kau tidak apa-apa." Jungkook panik melihat Taehyung.

"YAK ! Sunbae Kau mimisan. Kita ke Ruang kesehatan saja sekarang." Sambung Jungkook kembali saat melihat darah keluar dari hidung Taehyung. Ia langsung memapah tubuh Taehyung dan berjalan ke ruang kesehatan, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari siswa lainnya.

^ Because Kiss ^

Kini Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berada di ruang kesehatan, tapi karena perawat dalam ruang kesehatan tidak ada akhirnya Jungkook yang mengobati Taehyung.

"Eh sunbae bagaimana, apa mimisanmu sudah berhenti ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil terus memberi tisu pada Taehyung.

"Iya, sepertinya sudah mendingan." Balas Taehyung sedikit canggung.

"Eh sunbae sepertinya jidatmu juga terluka, aku akan memberikannya plester luka. Tunggu sebentar yah." Ucap Jungkook saat melihat luka di jidat Taehyung.

"Panggil aku hyung saja. Jangan sunbae." Kata Taehyung tiba-tiba dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Jungkook.

Beberapa menit setelah Jungkook membongkar lemari di ruang kesehatan akhirnya ia menemukan plester luka. Iapun langsung berjalan ke arah Taehyung yang sedang duduk dipinggir kasur.

Jungkook menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Taehyung, dan ia mulai mendekat dan memasang plester luka itu di dahi Taehyung.

Namun saat ia akan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Taehyung, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook, dan dalam hitungan detik Taehyung sudah menciumnya. Dan bodonhya Jungkook tidak melawan, ia hanya menerima ciuman dari Taehyung tadi. Tidak puas dengan hanya menempel, Taehyung melumat bibir Jungkook dan mencoba bermain dengan lidah Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya mencoba membalas permainan Taehyung sebaik mungkin. Tangan Taehyung bahkan juga mulai bermain pada kaos olahraga Jungkook.

TENG ! TENG !

Bel berbunyi, dan sukses membuat Jungkook mendorong Taehyung agar melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"H-hyung sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Semoga cepat sembuh !" Ucap Jungkook yang langsung kabur keluar Ruang Kesehatan

Sedangkan di dalam ruang kesehatan Taehyung mengelap bibirnya, "Manis, masih sama seperti pertama aku menciumnya." Ucap Taehyung tersenyum, dan sesaat kemudian ia malah mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Ais, tahan dirimu Kim Taehyung. Jangan sampai Jungkook takut padaku." Lanjut Taehyung lagi.

^ Because Kiss ^

Sudah waktunya pulang sekolah, namun sedang hujan dan sialnya Taehyung tidak membawa paying. Apalagi rumahnya juga jauh harus naik bus 2 kali. Saat berlari kecil di koridor tidak sengaja ia melihat Jungkook yang sedang berada di bawah hujan, kepalanya mengada ke atas sambil menutup mata.

"Indah, dia terlihat seperti malaikat tanpa sayap." Gumam Taehyung menatap Jungkook.

Tanpa menghiraukan derasnya hujan, Taehyung berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Jungkook.

"Hai" Taehyung menyapa Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung membuka matanya dan ia terkejut saat mengetahui kalau orang di depannya adalah Taehyung.

"Hyung ! Ke…kenapa kau hujan-hujanan disini ?" Tanya Jungkook kikuk

"Bukankah aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu padamu ?" Balas Taehyung dengan senyum kotak andalannya. Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya.

GREB !

Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung memeluk Jungkook di tengah hujan.

"H-hyung, ke-kenapa ?" Jungkook bingung dengan Taehyung yang langsung memeluknya.

"Kumohon biarkanlah seperti ini. Beberapa menit saja Jungkook-ah" Ucap Taehyung yang terdengar sangat tulus.

Merasa Taehyung mempererat pelukannya, Jungkook akhirnya membalas pelukan Taehyung, ia juga mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Taehyung.

^ Because Kiss ^

Sekarang Taehyung berada di rumah Jungkook, karena hujan-hujanan tadi sehingga mau tidak mau, Taehyung harus mengeringakan seragamnya di rumah Jungkook, karena tidak mungkin ia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup, apalagi ia harus menaiki bus.

"Hyung, seragammu sedang dikeringkan. Beberapa jam lagi pasti seragam mu akan kering." Ucap Jungkook saat memasuki kamarnya.

Taehyung yang sekarang memakai baju Jungkook hanya mengangguk, setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung kemudian melihat-lihat kamar Jungkook, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada figure dari anime detective conan yang tersusun rapi di atas rak.

"I..ini" Ucap Taehyung sambil memegang figure dari salah satu tokoh anime detective conan.

"Eh, i…itu hadiah dari sebuah tantangan hyung." Balas Jungkook terbata saat menyadari kalau figure yang sedang dipegang Taehyung adalah hadiah dari taruhan Jungkook untuk membuat Taehyung menciumnya, dan ia mencium Taehyung.

"Mianhae, tentang hal itu hyung." Sambung Jungkook kembali.

"Ne,gwenchana. Karena dulu aku yang memulainya sendiri." Balas Taehyung sambil menaruh figure yang ia pegang tadi.

"Saat itu kau pasti sangat marah padaku. Sampai-sampai kau melakukan tantangan itu." Lanjut Taehyung dengan senyum yang menyedihkan.

Jungkook menatap lama kepada Taehyung, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau dadanya baru saja dihantam palu besar yang tak kasat mata.

"Kookie-ah, apa saat itu benar-benar aku tidak ada dalam sini ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil memegang dada Jungkook.

"Karena jujur saat pertama kali melihatmu di kantin, sebelum aku datang menciummu. Kau sudah ada disini." Lanjut Taehyung, kali ini ia memegang dadanya sendiri.

"Mi…Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae hyung." Balas Jungkook sambil mengalihkan padangannya agar tak terperangkap ke dalam tatapan tajam milik Taehyung.

Saat Jungkook memalingkan wajahnya, tiba-tiba sebuah kalung terjatuh dari leher Jungkook. Refleks Taehyung menunduk untuk mengambil kalung tersebut. Saat melihat kalung tersebut Taehyung sadar kalau itu adalah kalung bulan sabit yang dulu pernah ia berikan pada Jungkook, hadiah dari sebuah permainan saat mereka di mall.

"Ju…Jungkook, jadi selama ini." Taehyung menatap Jungkook dalam. Dan Jungkook masih tidak mau menatap Taehyung.

"YAK ! JEON JUNGKOOK TATAP AKU.. Ku Mohon." Teriak Taehyung yang berakhir dengan nada memelas. Jungkookpun berbalik menatap Taehyung dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae hyung, Jeongmal mianhae." Lirih Jungkook.

"Kook, ku mohon jangan hanya meminta maaf." Suara Taehyung tak kalah lemahnya.

"Du…dulu sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melanjutkan tantangan itu saat kau meminta maaf padaku dengan tatapan mata tulusmu." Jungkook menghela napas

"Aku menikmati saat kita pergi bersama, aku tak bisa melupakan kebersamaan kita saat itu. Walaupun itu hanya sehari. Dan secara kebetulan kau menciumku malam itu yang merupakan tantangan untukku." Lanjut Jungkook, kali ini ia tersenyum tipis. Taehyung hanya mematung mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

"Dan paginya saat aku sudah melupakan tantangan itu, ternyata Bambam yang juga tetanggaku memotret kita saat berciuman di depan rumahku. Ia langsung menyerahkan itu pada Suga hyung dan Jin hyung. Akhirnya aku melanjutkan tantangan dari mereka. Karena mereka berdua yang akan mengatakan sendiri padamu tentang taruhan itu jika aku tidak melanjutkannya." Jungkook melanjutkan ceritanya kembali. Entah sejak kapan Jungkook mengeluarkan air mata, tidak jauh beda mata Taehyung juga berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya.

"Hyung hiks mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud hiks menyakiti hatimu." Tangis Jungkookpun pecah.

"A..aku tidak hiks tau, apa yang hmptttt" Ucapan Jungkook tiba-tiba berhenti, karena Taehyung langsung menciumnya.

Ciuman yang menyalurkan seluruh perasaan cinta yang dimiliki Taehyung untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook yang merasakan ciuman Taehyung begitu tulus, membalas ciuman itu tidak kalah tulusnya.

Mereka berdua berciuman dengan lembut, menyalurkan perasaan cinta mereka. Bahkan sekarang Taehyung juga menangis. Dengan air mata berlinang mereka masih terus berciuman enggan untuk melepaskannya.

"Saranghae Jeon Jungkook" Ucap Taehyung dengan suara huskynya, dengan dahinya yang masih menempel dengan dahi Jungkook

"Nado saranghae Taehyungie" Balas Jungkook dengan senyum malu-malunya.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung mengambil sesuatu dari lehernya, ia mengambil kalung yang ia pakai. Jungkook mengamati kelakuan Taehyung dengan dahi berkerut. Tiba-tiba mata Jungkook yang memang sudah bulat bertambah menjadi bulat saat ia mengetahui kalau bandul dari kalung yang dipakai Taehyung adalah cincin yang dulu Taehyung beli untuknya.

"Sekarang pakailah ini untuk mengganti kalung bulan sabitmu." Kata Taehyung sambil memakaikan Jungkook kalung tersebut

"Ini adalah tanda bahwa kau milkku. Dan tenang saja aku memakai uang tabunganku untuk mengganti uang Jimin yang kupakai dulu untuk membeli cincin ini." Lanjut Taehyung saat melihat Jungkook ingin memprotes.

"Ta-tapi kalung bulan sabit itu, aku sangat menyukainya." Kata Jungkook sambil memegang kalung berbandul cincin itu.

"hmm, Gwenchana kau bisa menyimpannya. Tapi yang harus kau pakai adalah kalung itu." Balas Taehyung, dan dibalas anggukan imut dari Jungkook.

"Jadi, sekarang Jeon Jungkook kau adalah milikku dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan teman sekelasmu yang bernama Junhong itu, jika kau ingin ia berumur panjang." Lanjut Taehyung lagi, lalu kemudian ia memeluk Jungkook protective seakan takut Jungkook akan pergi.

"Ne, arraseo hyung, aku milikmu sepenuhnya." Balas Jungkook dengan nada polosnya yang berhasil membuat Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

^ Because Kiss ^

 **Epilog**

Keesokan harinya

"Yak, hyung apa kau tidak merasa terganggu ha ?" Tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung

"Ani, tidak sama sekali, bahkan aku sangat suka." Jawab Taehyung cuek

"Yak, tapi aku tidak nyaman hyung. Aku mau makan dan haruskah posisi kita seperti ini ? Dan sekarang kita kantin." Omel Jungkook pasalnya sekarang mereka berdua ada dikantin dan Taehyung memaksa Jungkook untuk duduk di pangkuan Taehyung dan tangan Taehyung yang melingkar penuh di pinggang Jungkook, membuat Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak.

"Lepaskan aku hyung ~" Jungkook sedikit beraegyo. Dan akhirnya Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook turun dari pangkuannya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hei, aku melakukan itu agar semua orang tau kalau…" Taehyung menggantung kalimatnya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jungkook

"JEON"

CUP ! Taehyung mencium mata sebelah kanan Jungkok

"JUNGKOOK"  
CUP ! Kali ini Taehyung mencium mata sebelah kiri Jungkook

"SEUTUHNYA"

CUP ! Taehyung mencium hidung Jungkook

"MILIK"

CUP ! Taehyung mencium pipi kanan Jungkook

"KIM"

CUP ! Taehyung kembali mencium pipi kiri Jungkook

"TAEHYUNG"

Kali ini Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook agak lama.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya. "M…mwo?" Jungkook mengerjap polos mencerna apa saja yang baru dilakukan Taehyung padanya.

"Ah, ani. Itu nanti akan menjadi kegiatanku yang akan aku lakukan setiap hari, kapanpun dan dimanapun?" Balas Taehyung enteng dengan cengiran idiotnya.

"YAK, DASAR ALIEN MESUM, GILA, BODOH, ARGHHH BYUNTAE! MATI SAJA KAU" Teriak Jungkook yang membuat gempa local disekitar sekolah, ia langsung mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang memerah, baru sekali saja Taehyung melakukannya sudah membuat jantungnya ingin melompat, apalagi tiap hari bisa jadi Jungkook mati muda.

"Haha, nado saranghae My Bunny kookie. Aku tau kau mencintaiku lebih dari apapun" Balas Taehyung dengan nada santai, dan tak lupa ia mencuri kecupan di bibir Jungkook.

"AHHH,IDIOT. ALIEN BYUNTAE !" Teriak Jungkook kembali sambil memukuli badan Taehyung frontal. Sedangkan Taehyung tetap saja melancarkan aksinya untuk mencium Jungkook kapanpun dan dimanapun.

 _ **END**_

BONUS :

"Haha, akhirnya mereka pacaran juga." Ucap Suga yang menatap Vkook dari meja sebrang pada dirinya sendiri

"Apa kubilang ! Teoriku benarkan kalau mereka saling menyukai dan mungkin akan mereka akan melakukan yang lebih dari pacaran." Ucap Jimin yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping Suga, dan sontak membuat Suga berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

Jimin balik memandang Suga dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia mendekat ke arah Suga dan langsung mencium kilat bibir Suga, membuat sang pemilik bibir melongo.

"Kau tau hyung, kau sangat manis. Dan sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu semenjak aku melihatmu duduk bersama Jungkook saat itu." Ucap Jimin sambil berdiri dan mulai meninggalkan Suga yang terbengong.

Tiba-tiba ia berbalik lagi "Dan hari ini aku mempatenkanmu hyung sebagai milik Park Jimin sekarang." Ucapnya lagi, dan kembali berjalan.

Sedangkan Suga masih diam, ia memegang bibirnya, lalu kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Ais, Eomma Ottokhe!" Ucap Suga sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya persis seorang gadis yang sedang kasmaran

 _ **REAL END**_

Halo,, semua. Akhirnya rilis lagi nih sequel Kiss yang katanya kemaren bikin baper. Dan udah banyak yang nagih ama aku ahahahaha

Maaf yeth updatenya lambat hehehe, soalnya lagi sibuk ama kuliah

Oke aku juga buka request FF untuk songfic,, pengen dibuatin fanfic dari lagu apa ? Kalau sempat bakal aku buatin kok. Silahkan request lewat

LINE,ig,twitter : Ulyaleni_vk3001

Facebook : Uly aleni Vkook

Sekian, Love you

Thanks To & Reply :

 **Yuljeon** : ini udah update,, hehe

 **Riska971** : hahah ini udh ada ceritanya

 **Machillaloannindisch1** : udh update kok,, udh ada ceritanya nih

 **pujiastuti425** : udah nggak segera kok

 **Linkz account** : haha ini udah ada sequel, gua nggak mungkin pisahin mpikuk

 **utsukushii02** : iya ini sequel udh update kok

 **yoitedumb** : Aduh jangan sedih dong, udah aku buatin sequel jadi jangan sedih lagi.

 **Katjunano** : Please jangan begal author, ini udah aku kasih sequel

 **Han Eun Kyo** : haha iya ini cerita isinya kumpulan oneshoot nya si vkook, oke author usahain vkook bukan kookv

 **Thiefhanie** : oke udh lanjut kok

 **Nadhoot** : aduh kasian jatuh dari atap saking nyeseknya yah,, oke sequel udh ada nih

 **Ntaekookie** : udh lanjut kook hehe

 **Hyesang-nim** : haha iya vkook, eh tapi jangan dibawa pulang, ntar main cast ff gua ilang

 **Rizqiqaharini** :iya udh ada sequelnya kok

 **Naya** : hahaha makasih udah suka ama ff nya.. ya karma itu ada, tapi ini udh ada sequelnya kok

 **Guest(?)** : udh ad kok

 **Sisca** :sequel udah keluar kok

 **SUcanfly** : IYA ! NIH SEQUELNYA,,hahah lu sadis banget pengen sampe si Mpi gila

 **vkook jjang** : iya gpp kok yang penting bacaa

 **imblxx99** : hahah beneran nih nggak ketebak, oke oke aku nggak sanggup kalo mereka vkook nggak sama" kok

 **Anyavsyh** :haha ini udh ada sequel, lumayan panjang kan

 **Diana032** :*Angkat tangan, iya udah ada nih jangan ditodong dong..


	3. Call You Bae

**Call You Bae**

Author : _VK3001

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, School-life,

Leght : One Shoot

Cast : Kim Taehyung a.k.a BTS V

Jeon Jungkook a.k.a BTS Jungkook

VKook Pairing

FF ini terinspirasi dari Jimin AOA ft Xiumin lagunya keren bighit dan pas baca artinya jiwa author gue keluar dan lagu ini ngingetin ke vkook haha.

Oke jangan lupa Review,follow, or favorite

Backsound : Call You Bae_Jimin AOA ft Xiumin EXO

Nah sebelum baca FF nya baca dulu Terjemahan lirik lagunya dulu heehe

Baby I'm pretty young and wild and so fine  
bisakah kita menjadi bae, kau dan aku  
jarak kecanggungan di antara kita  
membuat terasa aneh saat kita berjalan bersama  
akankah menjadi lebih dekat?  
kamu lebih tinggi dariku  
bagimu aku anak kecil,  
mengapa kamu menyuruhku pulang sebelum jam 12?

ibu dan ayah pergi berlibur  
aku kelaparan sekarang  
kamu mau makan ayam denganku?

kamu mau bertingkah seperti ini padaku?  
meski aku kekanakan tapi aku tetap menyukaimu baby  
mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu BAE sebagai ganti OPPA  
apapun yang terjadi aku tetap memanggilmu BAE

mengapa kamu seperti ini?  
kamu membuat hatiku berdebar  
kamu nampak berbeda dari hari ke hari  
kamu semakin cantik

apa kabar kamu apa kabar kamu baby  
aku merasa hatiku mau meledak  
senyummu membuat jantungku makin berdebar  
duduklah lebih dekat, it's okay

kamu tak bisa menyembunyikannya  
aku ingin tahu lebih tentangmu  
kupikir atmosfernya bagus  
di sini hanya ada kita berdua  
aku ingin menciummu

tanda bahaya, oppa di sini  
ambil napas dalam-dalam  
sebenarnya hatiku berdebar kencang  
kamu terlihat fancy,  
tapi tak se-fancy yang aku pikirkan,  
membuatku tertawa  
kamu bersinar, aroma sabunmu menusuk hidungku  
aku merasa seperti berjalan di atas awan  
tanda bahaya, hanya sebuah ciuman

kamu mau bertingkah seperti ini padaku?  
meski aku kekanakan tapi aku tetap menyukaimu baby  
mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu BAE sebagai ganti OPPA  
apapun yang terjadi aku tetap memanggilmu BAE

mengapa kamu seperti ini?  
kamu membuat hatiku berdebar  
kamu nampak berbeda dari hari ke hari  
kamu semakin cantik  
apa kabar kamu apa kabar kamu baby  
aku merasa hatiku mau meledak  
senyummu membuat jantungku makin berdebar  
duduklah lebih dekat, it's okay  
kamu tak bisa menyembunyikannya  
aku ingin tahu lebih tentangmu  
kupikir atmosfernya bagus  
di sini hanya ada kita berdua  
aku ingin menciummu

segera setelah aku membuka mataku, aku memikirkanmu  
aku memikirkanmu sampai tertidur  
saat aku lapar aku memikirkanmu, lagu oppaku

mengapa kamu seperti ini?  
kamu membuat hatiku berdebar  
kamu nampak berbeda dari hari ke hari  
kamu semakin cantik  
apa kabar kamu apa kabar kamu baby  
aku merasa hatiku mau meledak  
senyummu membuat jantungku makin berdebar

~~ Call You Bae ~~

"Ya, hyung mau kemana lagi hari ini ?" Tanya Jungkook sang magnae BTS pada hyung tersayangnya yakni V atau dengan nama asli Kim Taehyung yang sekarang berada didepan dorm BTS.

"Ya ampun Kook. Aku hanya pergi ke supermarket depan." Jawab Taehyung lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu yang sontak membuat Taehyung tersenyum

"Kenapa lagi hmm?" Tanya Taehyung lembut

"Hyung mau pergi dan tak mengajakku ?" Rajuk Jungkook pada Taehyung

"Haha, aku hanya sebentar Kook. Dan lagipula sudah malam tidak baik anak kecil sepertimu keluyuran." Balas Taehyung masih dengan senyum lembutnya

"Yak, hyung aku sudah 20 tahun dan legal. Jadi aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Protes Jungkook

"Mwo ? Jinja ? Tapi kenapa kau tetap terlihat seperti anak kecil dimataku haha." Ucap Taehyung yang sukses membuat Jungkook makin cemberut.

"Ya, ya ya hyung kau hanya lebih tinggi 1 cm daripadaku dan kau mengagapku bocah. Dan lagipula kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku pulang sebelum jam 12?" Jungkook masih terus merajuk yang membuat Taehyung makin gemas.

"Ai, uri Jungkookie sangat imut kalau merajuk seperti ini."Taehyung langsung saja mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jungkook.

"Yak, hyung aku benar-benar sudah dewasa. Ayo mumpung tidak ada hyungdeul yang lain, kita pergi minum soju dan ayam goreng ?"Tawar Jungkook kali ini.

"Yak Jeon Jungkook apa maksudmu ingin minum soju ha ? Sudah cepat masuk kamar dan minum susumu, aku sudah membuatkanmu tadi."Yups itu adalah sang eomma BTS Kim Seokjin

Jungkook langsung berbalik dan menatap Jin yang berdiri galak persis ibu-ibu PMS.

"Eh, i-itu hyung, a-aku." Ucap Jungkook terbata-bata, sedangkan Taehyung hanya cekikan melihat Jungkook yang ketahuan oleh Jin

"Tidak ada alasan Jeon. Cepat pergi habiskan susumu. Dan kau Kim Taehyung cepatlah pergi sebelum bocah ini mengikutimu." Titah Jin, Jungkookpun masuk sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lucu.

Taehyung hanya menatap punggung Jungkook yang perlahan menghilang.

~~ Call You Bae ~~

"Hyungie, Taehyungie~~~" Ucap Jungkook sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Taehyung

"Hmm" Taehyung hanya bergumam membalas panggilan manja dari Jungkook.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang latihan di gedung Bighit, mereka sedang beristirahat setelah sebelumnya berlatih dengan sangat keras.

"Hyung jangan mengabaikan ku." Ucap Jungkook lagi

"Hyung hanya lelah Kookie." Balas Taehyung sambil menutup matanya

"Bae~~~" Ucap Jungkook makin manja pada Taehyung, dan panggilan tersebut sukses membuka matanya lebar

"M-Mwo ? Ta-tadi kau bilang a-apa?" Tanya Taehyung gugup

"Ah, aku hanya memanggilmu Bae." Balas Jungkook mengedip-ngedipkan matanya polos.

"Kau belajar itu darimana?" Taehyung kembali bertanya

"Eh, aku hanya membacanya. Katanya itu untuk memanggil seseorang yang kita sayang. Aku kan menyukaimu hyung." Jawab Jungkook polos

"Haha, Jungkook memang kau sudah mengerti tentang cinta. Ckkk." Taehyung langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang bisa dibilang itu merupakan pernyataan cinta Jungkook.

"M-mwo tapikan aku benar-benar menyukaimu hyung. Aku mencintaimu hyung." Jungkook mencoba serius

"Ne, ne Arraseo Kookie-ah. Tapi kau harus mengerti apa itu cinta." Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook

"YAK ! MOLLA! AKU AKAN TETAP MEMANGGIL HYUNG BAE!" Teriak Jungkook yang membuat semua member menatapanya.

"Hm, ada apa lagi ?" Tanya Namjoon selaku leader pada Taehyung dan Jungkook

"Haha, aniya hyung. Kami tidak apa-apa kok." Bohong Taehyung

"Dia bohong hyung. Ia selalu mengaggapku anak kecil hyung. Padahal kan aku menyukai Taehyungie hyung." Ucap Jungkook yang terdengar sedang merajuk, yang entah kenapa membuat member lain merasa gemas padanya.

Jungkook ingin dikatakan dewasa tapi lihat saja cara berbicaranyapun menunjukkan ia masih anak dibawah umur atau mungkin anak usia 5 tahun yang terjebak pada badan pemuda berusia 19 tahun untuk umur internationalnya.

"Haha, Youre still baby for bangtan." Ucap Namjoon yang sukses membuat Jungkook semakin kesal.

"YAK! AKU SUDAH LEGAL. DAN TAK ADA SALAHNYA KAN KALAU AKU SUKA PADA TAE-HYUNG." Marah Jungkook dan langsung keluar meninggalkan ruang latihan.

Membuat hyungnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh, bagaimana mau dewasa. Ngambeknya saja seperti anak kecil." Komentar Yoongi yang melihat Jungkook menghentak-hentakan kakinya lucu

"Hufft, entahlah tapi kelinci itu benar-benar membuatku bingung." Kali ini Taehyung yang berkomentar dan mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari hyungnya.

"M-mwoya ?" Tanya Taehyung saat menyadari apa yang terjadi

~~ Call You Bae ~~

"Huh, pokoknya aku harus membuktikan kalau Kookie sudah dewasa dan bisa menjadi Bae untuk Taehyungie." Monolog Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini ia ada diruang tengah dorm BTS, ia sedang sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa menarik perhatian Taehyung dan menganggapnya sebagai orang dewasa yang bisa menjadi pacar untuk Taehyung.

Jungkook mengambil smartphonenya dan mulai membuka aplikasi browsernya dan mensearching cara agar bisa tampil dewasa dan menjadi pacar yang baik.

"Ais, aku lelah. Ini semua menjengkelkan. Mana mungkin aku melakukan semua itu. Yang ada aku akan dimarahi oleh hyungdeul" Gerutu Jungkook sambil menarik-narik rambutnya karena kesal karena membaca artikel _"Cara agar menjadi dewasa"_.

"Hey... hey... kau kenapa ?" Tanya Jhope yang baru saja melihat aksi frustasi Jungkook tersebut

" Aku pusing hyung. Oettokke ?"Tanya Jungkook tanpa memandang JHope yang duduk disampingnya

"Eh pusing. Kenapa ?" Jhope mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Aku hanya ingin menjadi dewasa. Jadi dengan begitu Tae-hyung bisa menyukaiku dan menjadikanku pacarnya. Tapi yang ku dapat di internet hanya hal-hal aneh dan pasti hyungdeul akan melarangku jika aku melakukannya. " Jelas Jungkook dengan nada polosnya persis seperti anak kecil menceritakan hari pertamanya di sekolah.

"Jadi kau ingin agar Tae-hyung menyukaimu dan melihatmu sebagai Jungkook yang dewasa ?"Tanya Jhope sekali lagi dan membuat Jungkook mengangguk semangat.

~~ Call You Bae ~~

"Yak, HYUNGDEUL !" Teriak Jungkook pada hyungnya yang sedang asik menonton TV

"Bagaimana penampilanku terlihat dewasa dan sexy kan ?" Tanya Jungkook saat berdiri tepat didepan para hyungnya.

Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap Jungkook takjub, " _Sebenarnya anak ini menggoda siapa ?"_ Pikir member lainnya melihat penampilan Jungkook yang sedang memakai Kemeja putih transparan yang kebesaran ditubuhnya dan panjangnya hampir mencapai lutut Jungkook juga lengannya yang kepanjangan bahkan melewati telapak tangannya, Jungkook juga sengaja membuka kancing teratasnya sehingga membuat bahu putih dan mulusnya sedikit terekspos. Ah dan Jungkook hanya memakai bawahan celana pendek ketat yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya, bahkan kemeja yang ia kenakan lebih panjang lagi.

"Eh, Taehyungie~ bagaimana kau suka kan aku sudah terlihat dewasa?" Tanya Jungkook dan langsung bergelayut manja pada Taehyung.

"A-ani." Jawab Taehyung gugup sambil menelah ludahnya kasar.

"Tapi Hobi-hyung bilang dengan berpenampilan dewasa seperti ini Taehyungie akan suka." Balas Jungkook tak ingin kalah, dan akibat pernyataan Jungkook tadi, JHope langsung mendapatkan death glare dari eomma BTS Kim Seokjin.

"M-Mwo ? Aku tidak suka kau berpenampilan seperti ini !" Ucap Taehyung tegas dan setengah berteriak membuat semua member kaget tak terkecuali Jungkook.

"A-aaku hanya ingin hyung menyukaiku itu saja." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya.

Taehyung menghela napasnya kasar

"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin kau berpenampilan seperti ini dan memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada orang lain, aku tidak rela." Omel Taehyung, namun pada kata-kata terakhir ia memelankan suaranya hampir seperti bergumam

Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung polos, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Taehyung sebelumnya. Tapi Jhope justru tersenyum penuh arti melihat tanggapan Taehyung tadi.

"Eh, Taehyungie !" Teriak Jungkook kembali dan sukses membuat Taehyung menoleh

CUP!

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari apa yang barusan Jungkook lakukan. Yup baru saja Jungkook mencium Taehyung tepat di bibirnya, Jungkook hanya mencium Taehyung sekilas tapi sanggup membuat Taehyung tak bisa bergerak bagaikan dikutuk oleh medusa.

"Eh, kata Hobi hyung. Kalau yang pertama tidak berhasil. Aku harus mencium Taehyungie tepat di bibir." Ucap Jungkook polos dan sang pelaku aka JHope tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tidak menyangka Jungkook dengan polosnya akan mengikuti semua ajaran sesatnya tadi. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti tertawa saat merasa aura membunuh keluar dari Jin, ah salah bukan hanya Jin yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh akan tetapi Yoongi juga sudah nampak seperti psikopat sekarang.

Merasa nyawanya terancam Jhope langsung berlari.

"YAK KUDA SIALAN KEMARI KAU!" Teriak Yoongi ia sudah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk mematahkan leher Jhope

"BERANINYA KAU MENGAJARI YANG TIDAK-TIDAK PADA ANAKKU."Kali ini Jin yang berteriak, bahkan sekarang ia sudah memegang pisau dapur sambil mengejar JHope

"AH, cara ini gagal lagi yah." Ucap Jungkook frustasi dan polos tak mengerti akan hidup JHope yang sedang terancam

"AISSS, aku bisa gila disini. Aku ingin keluar mencari udara segar." Ucap Taehyung dan langsung berjalan keluar dari dorm

Jimin dan Rapmon saling berpandangan dan tersenyum aneh. Jungkook hanya menatap pintu dorm yang baru saja ditutup Taehyung dengan pandangan sendu.

~~ Call You Bae ~~

Jungkookpun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar dari dorm. Dan tentu saja ia sudah menganti bajunya tadi dengan kaos polos biasa dan celana selutut. Tak lupa ia memakai beanie kesayangannya. Jungkook sudah kembali berpakaian seperti biasanya dengan gaya anak kecilnya.

"Eh!"Tiba-tiba langkah Jungkook terhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang ia kenal berada tak jauh di depannya. Jungkook segera berlari ke arah Taehyung, namja yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Hah ! Taehyungie sedang bersama siapa ?" Tanya Jungkook pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Taehyung tidak sendiri.

"Hmm, itukan Seunghee Noona yang pernah digosipkan dating dengan Taehyungieku." Monolog Jungkook, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak melihat Taehyung bersama Seughee, mereka terlihat dekat.

CUP !

Seketika Mata Jungkook melebar melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Seunghee dengan tiba-tiba mencium pipi Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung hanya diam tak bereaksi dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Seunghee tersebut.

Jungkook memegang dadanya, ia merasa sesak dan ia juga tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Jungkook yang masih shock terus berjalan mundur, tanpa sadar ia tersandung sesuatu. Dan langsung saja Jungkook langsung jatuh terduduk. Taehyungpun yang mendengar suara gaduh reflex membalikkan badannya.

Ia terkejut melihat Jungkook yang jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Jungkook-ah!" Teriak Taehyung

Jungkook yang ketahuan, langsung saja berdiri dan berlari mengabaikan rasa sakit pada kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir saat terjatuh tadi.

"YAK! JEON JUNGKOOK TUNGGU AKU!" Taehyung panik dan langsung berlari mengejar Jungkook tanpa mempedulikan Seunghee yang sedari tadi menatap Taehyung sendu.

"Ha, Jadi secara tidak langsung aku ditolak yah. Aku pikir kami bisa menjadi dekat karena hoax tersebut. Tapi sepertinya aku dikalahkan oleh magnaenya sendiri." Monolog Seunghee sambil tersenyum lemah.

~~ Call You Bae ~~

"JUNGKOOKIE! KAU DIMANA?"Teriak Taehyung mencari Jungkook sudah hampir 15 menit Taehyung mencari Jungkook di taman bermain dekat dorm BTS

"Ya tuhan, kemana bocah kelinci itu ?" Taehyung mulai frustasi, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

HIKS HIKS HIKS

Taehyung mendengar seperti seseorang menangis, iapun mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Taehyung berjalan ke arah prosotan di taman bermain itu.

"Ya ampun. Jungkook ternyata kau disini." Taehyung lega saat menemukan Jungkook yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk lututnya dibawah prosotan.

Taehyung langsung mendekat dan memeluk Jungkook, pasalnya saat ini Jungkook masih saja menangis.

"Jungkookie, kenapa menangis ha ?" Ucap Taehyung lembut masih memeluk Jungkook

"Ja-jadi karena itu hiks hyung selalu hiks menolakku dan hiks mengatakan kalau hiks aku hiks masih kecil hiks hiks." Jungkook makin menangis saat berbicara dengan Taehyung.

"Hey hey tenanglah, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku saja baru bertemu dengannya tadi. Dan kau tau yang selanjutnya terjadi." Taehyung berujar lembut sambil mengusap kepala Jungkook lembut

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Jungkook menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Taehyung. Taehyung langsung mengangguk yakin tak ada kebohongan dimatanya dan sukses membuat Jungkook tersenyum.

"Kupikir Taehyungie menyukai yang lebih dewasa ?" Tanya Jungkook kembali.

"Memang, aku ingin memiliki pacar yang lebih dewasa dariku." Jawab Taehyung to the point yang sukses menohok hati Jungkook.

"Ta-tapi hyungie meskipun aku kekanakan, aku tetap menyukaimu hyungie." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Sa-saat aku membuka mata, aku langsung memikirkan hyungie. Aku memikirkanmu hyung sampai tertidur. Saat laparpun aku memikirkan Taehyungie."Lanjut Jungkook dengan nada khas bocahnya. Ia bahkan sudah menunduk dan tak bisa menatap Taehyung lagi

"Aku memang memang ingin memiliki pacar yang dewasa, tapi mengapa kau seperti ini ?"Tanya Taehyung, membuat Jungkook menatap Taehyung kebingungan,

"Memangnya aku kenapa hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya, sangat imut mirip anak kelinci.

"Hufft Jungkook-ah apa kau tahu, Kau membuat hatiku berdebar saat berada di dekatmu. Kau juga nampak berbeda dari hari ke hari. Kau semakin manis."Ucap Taehyung mengunci tatapan Jungkook padanya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa Taehyungie selalu menolak ku dan mengatakan aku masih kecil ?" Tanya Jungkook

"Itu karena aku merasa hatiku mau meledak saja dan senyummu membuat jantungku berdebar. Selain itu aku juga tidak bisa menahan diriku saat di dekatmu, aku takut melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada kelinci manis ini." Jawab Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi Jungkook yang sudah merona sedari tadi.

"Dan sekarang aku sadar kalau aku tak bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook sejak kita pertama bertemu bahkan sebelum debut aku sudah menyukaimu." Taehyung menyatakan cintanya pada Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook mungkin karena terlalu senangnya ia tak bisa bergerak.

"Hey, bagaimana kau ingin menjadi kekasihku dan memanggilku Bae ?" Taehyung menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ne. Aku sangat mau hyung. Nado Saranghae." Jawab Jungkook Ceria langsung memeluk Taehyung.

"Ah, hyungie ngomong-ngomong kau tidak romantis sama sekali. Kau malah menyatakan cinta di bawah prosotan seperti ini."Ucap Jungkook sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ahahaha jadi bocah kelinciku ini ingin mendapat pengakuan cinta dibawah rembulan ha ?" Goda Taehyung, yang malah makin membuat Jungkook cemberut.

"Hei, duduklah lebih dekat."Perintah Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan polosnya mengikuti perintah Taehyung.

"Kau tau sekarang atmosfernya bagus, disini hanya ada kita berdua. Aku ingin menciummu." Ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Tanpa Jungkook sempat menjawab perkataan Taehyung tersebut, Taehyung sudah lebih dahulu menarik tengkuknya. Dan dengan lembut Taehyung mencium bibir cerry milik Jungkook. Jungkookpun langsung menutup matanya untuk merasakan bagaimana perasaan Taehyung yang tersalur melalui ciuman innoncent mereka. Taehyungpun juga menutup matanya menyalurkan seluruh perasaanya. Mereka berduapun masih terus melanjutkan ciuman innoncent tersebut tanpa nafsu yang mendominasi hanya ada cinta dan perasaan tulus.

~~ Call You Bae ~~

Epilogue :

Taehyung dan Jungkook pulang ke dorm sambil bergandengan tangan dan saling menempel satu sama lain seperti ada lem super kuat pada mereka berdua.

"Hei, Jungkook apa kau tetap ingin menjadi dewasa ?" Tanya Taehyung sambil mendudukan dirinya disamping Jungkook yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Eh sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi dewasa agar Taehyungie menyukaiku. Jadi kalau Taehyungie suka maka Kookie akan menjadi dewasa untuk Taehyungie." Balas Jungkook polos.

"Jadi kalau begitu tidak masalahkan kita melakukan beberapa hal dewasa ?" Taehyung tersenyum mesum pada Jungkook.

"Eh hal dewasa ? Apa itu hyungie ?" Jungkook masih dengan polosnya bertanya pada Taehyung. Haduh nak Jungkook awas terlalu polos ntar dipolosin ama Taehyung

"Jungkookie sayang my baby bunny ayo kita melakukan adegan dewasa. Adegan 19 tahun keatas, bagaimana ?" Ucap Taehyung seduktif sambil bergerak mendekati Jungkook.

"YAK ALIEN BYUNTAE JANGAN MENODAI MAKNAE POLOSKU!" Teriak Yoongi yang kini sedang berdiri di depan kamar Jungkook, saat ini Yoongi dalam mode psikopatnya tangan kananya memegang pisau dapur dan tangan satunya lagi memegang tongkat baseball entah darimana ia mendapatkannya

"SINI KAU KIM TAEHYUNG MESUM, AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN LEHERMU ITU!" Yoongi kali ini sudah berjalan mendekati Taehyung dan reflex Taehyung berlari berlindung dibalik punggung Jungkook sekaligus modus memeluk Jungkook yang membuat niat Yoongi membunuhnya makin meningkat.

"YAK YOONGI HYUNG JANGAN BUNUH TAEHYUNGIE. NANTI JUNGKOOKIE MENIKAH DENGAN SIAPA KALAU TAEHYUNGIE MATI!" Teriak Jungkook tak kalah kencangnya.

 **END**

YeyeyeyE AKHIRNYA FF gua ini selesai.. dan biar lebih mendalami silahkan baca terjemahan lirik Call You Baenya Si Jimin AOA (INGAT AOA BUKAN BTS) Ama Xiumin EXO, karena FF ini terinspirasi dari itu.

Dari ff ini gua belajar ternyata keahlian gua ada di ff fluuf sweet kayag gini, soalnya kalo bikin ff sad gua malah nggak sanggup yah hehe.

Dan sekian nih FF ini, gua lanjut ff vkook yang laen aja dulu..

Oke jangan lupa Review, Favorite or Follow


End file.
